The invention relates to a method to measure non-magnetic coatings on ferro-magnetic substrates, using a magnetic sensor, where errors due to offset voltage of the magnetic sensor, temperature dependence of the sensor parameters and disturbing magnetic fields are compensated.
Patent EP0028487 discloses a measuring device that uses a Hall-sensor together with a permanent magnet. In this device the flux of external magnetic fields is superimposed to the flux of the internal permanent magnet and can not be separated. Therefore the change of the output signal of the Hall-sensor due to these external fields can not be determined. This results in erroneous measurements.
Pat. DE19910411 discloses a method for offset compensation of Hall-sensors. This method eliminates the offset by applying two different currents to the Hall-sensor, measuring the Hall-voltage at each current and calculating the offset from these two measured voltages. However this method does not allow for compensation of external magnetic fields.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,495, a device is described that has a Hall-sensor with a coil arranged around the Hall-sensor. This device uses alternating electromagnetic fields generating eddy currents in the substrate. These eddy currents strongly depend on the conductivity of the substrate. The eddy currents in turn generate a secondary magnetic field opposed and superimposed to the primary field. This results in a change of the output voltage of the Hall-sensor. Since the strength of the eddy currents and consequently the strength of the secondary magnetic field strongly depend on the conductivity, this has a negative influence on the measuring results. An additional error occurs when the substrate is covered with a conductive coating. Also, in the conductive coating eddy currents are generated. They have the same effect on the flux through the Hall-sensor as those generated in the substrate.
It is an object of the invention to provide simple methods which allow to eliminate the different error sources when using magnetic sensors for the measurement of coating thickness.
With the first two methods the influence of external magnetic fields, as they can be present in mechanically or thermally treated substrates, or of time varying fields on the measuring device can be eliminated. Additionally this invention makes use of the advantages of the static magnetic field being insensitive to the conductivity of substrate and metal coatings.
A further advantage of this method is the automatic compensation of the temperature dependent offset voltage of magnetic sensors. This offset voltage occurs when applying a current to the sensor, even in the absence of a magnetic field.
A further described method of this invention can be used to compensate the influence of temperature on the signal voltage.